


Wolverine X Sabretooth prt 2: The Animal's Nature

by Perplexingly20



Series: Wolverine X Sabretooth [2]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: The Animated Series
Genre: Castration, Dominance, Domination, Fetish, Humiliation, Large Cock, M/M, Muscle, Muscles, Penis Size, Sabertooth - Freeform, Sabretooth - Freeform, Size Difference, Size Kink, Small Penis, Wolverine - Freeform, X-men - Freeform, ballbusting, humiliate, muscular
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25636306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perplexingly20/pseuds/Perplexingly20
Summary: After being humiliated and emasculated by Wolverine, the big, muscle-bound brute known as Sabretooth plots his revenge. When he finds the runt alone in the shower room, he moves in for the kill... and some other things. But, who will win between these two wet, naked feral mutants? Why don't you read and find out!This is a sequel to Wolverine X Sabretooth: Man Vs. Animal. There will be a third concluding chapter to come... maybe. Should I? or, have I done enough damage?DISCLAIMER:This story has lots of violence, muscle fetish, ballbusting, M/M, rape, and castration. You've been warned.
Relationships: Sabretooth/Wolverine
Series: Wolverine X Sabretooth [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852321
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	Wolverine X Sabretooth prt 2: The Animal's Nature

Sabretooth was in the gym, pumping.

“75, 76, 77…”

It had been a week since Wolverine humiliated him in the woods, and then, in front of the Doc and his cronies. If he thought about it too hard, if he remembered how Wolverine had bested him – _Him!_ – and then dragged him back to the Weapon-X facility, bare-ass naked… He’d end up bending another weight bar in half.

“83, 84, 85!...”

They had laughed at him. No one laughs at Sabretooth and lives! Yet, somehow, they had. They saw him, stripped, defeated, and laughed… they laughed at his little dick. Ever since he was brought into the Weapon-X program, he’d been hiding his little secret. His balls were fat and heavy enough that they provided an ample bulge in his spandex suit, plus, normally when he entered a room, people mostly stared at his obscenely muscled body, not at his crotch – until now… until the runt ruined everything.

“98! 99!!...”

Sabretooth pumped iron furiously. He’d stacked on all the weight that the bar could take, and still bench pressed them like they were nothing. His thick, well-rounded pecs inflated with every thrust, tightening into two twin mountains of hardened muscle. He kept pumping until his formidable mountains began to quaked, sleeked in sweat, and pulsing with veins. He hooked the barbell in its place and sat up. 

He was wearing a tank top that barely covered him. Most of the material was used up by his brick-stacked abs, leaving only two thin strings of fabric to stretch up and around his massive, heaving chest. On his bottom half, he wore loose fitting shorts – loose, to hide his little not-so-secret.

More than anything, Sabretooth hated that no matter how big he was, he’d always be smaller than Logan. He wanted to put the runt in his place. He wanted to see the runt scream for mercy. If he was being honest, the thought gave him a bit of a chub. He envisioned Wolverine writhing beneath him, his wimpy little body, helpless, crying out… He felt his short, thick dick lift a little off the generous cushions of his balls.

“Show that fuckin’ runt who the _real_ man is,” Sabretooth growled between breaths.

Just then, he heard someone in the locker room – sensitive hearing was one of the perks of being a feral beast… and, sometimes a curse, depending.

Sabretooth listened. There were footsteps. Then, a metal locker opened. Some light, clinking metal sound. Clothes shifting. Bare feet slapping against the floor. Water starting. Someone was taking a shower.

Sabretooth’s clawed hand formed into a fist. It was the clinking. It sounded like… dog tags! Only one person always wore their stupid tags…

“Wolverine…” Sabretooth said, smirking. His sharp canines glinted in the light.

He got up from the bench and headed into the locker room. When he did, the smell that greeted him confirmed what he had suspected. It really was the runt, and his woodsy aroma.

_My lucky day_ , thought the giant blond brute. _Time to get even!_

He peeled off his clothes, wrapped a towel around his waist – it could barely make the trip – and headed for the showers.

The air was already hot and sticky. Some light steam had rolled in. Sabretooth stalked into the room, searching through the fog. He didn’t bother to hide the sound of his approach. No need. He wasn’t scared. He wanted his prey to hear him coming.

There, at the final stall on the left, was Logan. He was standing in a private rainstorm, his eyes closed, seeming to enjoy the droplets pelting his hard, densely muscled form. They rolled down his front, over his modest chest, sliding through the waves of his abdominals, before disappearing between his legs. Sabretooth was less interested in those droplets, but found himself a bit mesmerized by the ones gliding down the center crease in the runt’s back, leading him to Logan’s firm and fuckable ass. Although Wolverine was nowhere near Sabretooth’s size – in fact, Sabretooth considered Wolverine to be a wimpy pretty boy, if a little rough around the edges – Logan still had an amazing bubble butt. It was round, but tight. Wolverine shifted his hips, unintentionally giving Sabretooth a show to his muscled cheeks tightening and relaxing.

_He could burst a beer can with those things_ , Sabretooth thought.

He kept watching, feeling his dick start to puff up again. The sight of Wolverine’s wet, naked body was one thing, but the thought of destroying it sprouted a semi.

Wolverine must have smelled the big blond’s arousal, because he dipped his head out of the faucet’s reach and started sniffing. Then, he opened his eyes.

“Sabretooth…” Wolverine sounded surprised, maybe even a bit scared.

“Well, well, looky what I found. We got some unfinished business, runt.” Sabretooth stepped a little closer. He had a wide stance to support his bulky frame. The towel waved loosely between his legs, propped up slightly by his semi.

“Ya ain’t ‘sposed to be here, Creed.”

“Ah, so, ya remember my name. Someone’s been learnin’. What else ya remember?”

“Doc says my name’s Logan. Told me I was a soldier. Told me you were too. Victor Creed. And then it came back. All the shit ya did to me. All the shit we did…”

“Poor little runt… What’s the matter, can’t handle the truth?”

“I remember some other stuff, too, like wippin’ yer ass, Sabretooth. I remember ya begged me like a little bitch.”

Sabretooth slammed his fist into one of the stalls, smashing its door off the hinges. Anger flared his muscles. He felt it run through him, jolting him, tightening his powerful body. “Ya shut up ‘bout that, Logan!”

“Now who can’t handle the truth?” Wolverine stepped out of the stall, showing Sabretooth his full, flaccid 9-incher.

Sabretooth’s white eyes went wide. He hated that cock. It wasn’t fair. It looked ridiculous on the runt. Such a small body for such an enormous manhood. He should’ve had a cock like that. He was bigger. Better! More powerful than Wolverine. He had to dominate the runt. Take back what was taken from him.

“I’m gonna make ya pay fer what ya did to me, little man.”

“Don’t make the same mistake ya did last time. I’m warnin’ ya, bub.”

“Ya don’t warn me!” Sabretooth roared, pounding his rock-hard chest. “The way I see it, ya ain’t got no choice but to be my bitch. Then, I’ll run this place again.”

“And how’re ya gonna do that?”

Sabretooth whipped off his towel. He flexed his arms, transforming his enormous biceps into two rounded soccer balls of solid muscle. Next, he bounced his heavily worked pectorals; at first, his meaty chest hung lazy and lethargic, shining in the damp air, then, he pumped them three times as a warning to his prey: _my big boulders er gonna crush yer pretty ass!_ Flexing his powerful body in front of Logan gave Sabretooth a thrill. He liked that Wolverine got a preview of what was coming for him. But, something wasn’t right. Wolverine’s eyes weren’t locked in horror on his colossal pecs, like he wanted. Instead, the runt’s vision had traveled down his thick bulk and found his semi-hard dick hanging between his legs. It poked out from a thick mane of curly blond pubic hair.

Sabretooth growled at him.

“I’m gonna fuck ya till ya scream for me, Wolverine!”

“With what?” Wolverine asked plainly.

Every muscle in Sabretooth’s body tensed. It was supposed to make him impenetrable, but he had already been cut deep… and Wolverine’s claws hadn’t even popped yet.

Sabretooth snarled. He huffed, then charged. His feet thudded against the tile, sending ripples through the water. Wolverine barely had time to get his claws out before the massive, naked brute bulldozed into him. Sabretooth knocked the smaller man off his feet and pinned him against the back wall.

“Ungh!” Wolverine moaned.

Sabretooth held the other mutant’s arms down by his sides, keeping Wolverine’s blades away from any of his vulnerable bits. He pressed his wet chest against Wolverine’s, his hard muscle utterly eclipsing the runt’s. When Sabretooth flexed, his bulging pectorals pushed the air out of Wolverine’s lungs. Their bodies were tight against each other. And Wolverine looked helpless.

Sabretooth could feel his own heart quicken. His dick was becoming engorged by the sights, the sounds, the heat of Wolverine’s naked body, pinned and powerless.

“That’s it, runt! Now, I wanna hear ya beg.”

“F-fuck you, big man,” Wolverine wheezed out.

Sabretooth laughed, then leaned in. “Only one gettin’ fucked tonight is you, Logan.” Then, he bit down on Wolverine’s neck.

THUD!

Sabretooth’s jaw went slack. Pain cut through his hard body, making his muscles slack.

THUD! Wolverine brought his knee up again, smashing Sabretooth’s full, vulnerable balls.

“Aaackkk!!!” The big blond’s man makers were sandwiched between Wolverine’s knee cap and his own rock-hard ass. Pain erupted.

Sabretooth let his prey go. The muscle-bound behemoth stumbled back, clutching his bruised boys.

“Ya never learn, do ya?” Wolverine asked, rubbing his neck as it healed from Sabretooth’s bite. “Always cover yer family jewels in a fight, ‘specially when they’re as big as yers. Yer fat balls make too easy a target. That’s why ya ain’t never gonna–”

Sabretooth backhanded Wolverine across the room. The runt’s body burst through the half-wall of one of the stalls and landed near the drain. Broken tiles, some having splintered into dust, sprinkled all around him, as his bones would have, had they not been laced in adamantium.

Sabretooth stalked over to his prey, still massaging his bloated balls. He massaged more obscenely once he found Wolverine’s battered body splayed out on the floor. His big hand moved up to his dick, which had become painfully swollen at the sight of his downed foe. With a firm grip, he stroked himself. He squeezed hard at the base, building pressure as he made his way up to his wide hammerhead tip. It was already leaking a little. Sabretooth groaned, stroking some more.

“Not such hot shit now, are ya, little man?” The big blond stepped over him, looking down at Wolverine’s unconscious body lying between his legs. With his dick now fully hard, he measured it against the runt’s. Without the electrodes overstimulating him, he was a hard 4 and a half… the runt was a soft 9. Sabretooth wanted to rip it off the little pipsqueak’s body. But, no matter how big Wolverine’s manhood was, Sabretooth was the one standing. He prided himself on that and kept stroking.

When Wolverine began to stir, Sabretooth stomped on his stomach and twisted his foot around, as if Wolverine were nothing more than a bug. Logan yowled and gasped for breath. His hands patted the floor around him, as if searching for something to grab onto, but, there was nothing, just squeaky, sleek tiles.

A pleased grunt rumbled in Sabretooth’s chest. His eyes flared, his smile was sick, filled with sharp, hungry teeth. Wolverine squirmed under his awesome strength, just like he wanted. And, now that he had it, he wanted more!

One hand gripped Wolverine’s hip, the other, his shoulder. Sabretooth lifted the runt high above his head. Then, as if Logan were nothing more than a pair of weights, he started pumping the runt up and down, his thick chest, shoulders and triceps bulging as he did.

“Ya were never gonna be better than me, little man!” Another pump. “Ya ain’t even my equal!” And another pump. And another grunt. “Yer just a small weakling with some claws.” This time, Sabretooth lifted Wolverine up and held him there, his chest puffing from exertion. He looked primed. His muscles swollen and sweaty. He was a fortified tower of hardened brawn, and, above his head was a limp damsel, draped between his big hands. “This time, yer little knives ain’t gonna cut it!”

Sabretooth hurled Wolverine onto the ground, then kicked him across the room. Logan flew like a ragdoll, arms and legs loose and flailing.

Knowing Wolverine could heal as quickly as he could, Sabretooth wasted no time. He bounded across the shower room and grabbed his enemy by the throat, once again hoisting him up. Sabretooth turned Wolverine into a punching bag, delivering blow after blow with his free hand. The pummeling didn’t stop until Wolverine’s abs and chest were deeply bruised.

Wolverine moaned. His eyes were closed. His lips, quivering. His modest bulk spasming from the assault.

“Ya thought ya were so great, didn’t ya, runt! Draggin’ me back, displayin’ me like that in front of everyone. Now, it’s my turn ta make ya suffer. Bet ya wished ya finished me off when ya had the chance.”

“Maybe… I’ll get another…” Wolverine wheezed out.

Sabretooth didn’t like that. He gripped Wolverine’s throat tighter, making sure no more words could make their way out. Then, he delivered one more devastating punch to Wolverine’s stomach. The thud was dense and echoed in the room.

He let go and Wolverine landed on his ass, leaning against one of the half walls. Sabretooth grabbed his dazed conquest by the hair and bent his head back. The big blond liked the way this stretched out Wolverine’s vulnerable body. He enjoyed the runt’s hairy chest – not as hairy as his – and the short, sharp breaths that gave it a pulse… up and down… up and down. The runt’s nipples were perky, teased to attention by all the pounding.

Sabretooth lightly ran his claws down Wolverine’s neck, over the contours of his chest, scratching one of his nipples.

Wolverine moaned so good, it made the brute’s dick throb.

Sabretooth tossed Wolverine over the bench that ran through the middle of the room. The smaller man landed with his round ass sticking up into the air.

“Now, I’m gonna make ya scream!”

Sabretooth grabbed hold of Wolverine’s hips. The big blond’s hands almost wrapped completely around. He squeezed the thick head of his manhood between Wolverine’s meaty cheeks. Sabretooth was so excited, his precum lubed up the runt’s hole without any help.

“Ya got any last words, little man?”

All Wolverine could do was groan. His arms hung slack. His legs bucked a little.

With that, Sabretooth pushed the drooling head of his cock into Wolverine. It popped in like a plug and Logan’s hole tightened around it.

“Ya got a nice pussy on ya, runt!” Sabretooth slapped one of Wolverine’s cheeks. It rippled from the blow.

Then, Sabretooth pushed further. He drove himself down to the hilt. Wolverine’s sphincter held tight around his base – just the way he liked it. This time, it was Sabretooth who moaned.

“Uuuuh… That’s it… Ya feel real good. Yer gonna make a nice little bitch fer me.”

Then, Sabretooth started thrusting. It was slow at first – slow, because the massive feral could hardly believe how well his plan had turned out. He was balls deep in Wolverine’s ass! He was going to fuck the runt senseless! And he was going to make sure that everyone knew his “little dick” was big enough to make Wolverine his bitch.

“That’s right, punk! Yer getting’ fucked by the tooth!” Sabretooth felt triumphant. He squeezed Wolverine’s hips, and started thrusting harder, faster. His mammoth body became an unstoppable fuck machine; every thick muscle was engaged and worked in tandem with the next, all of them bulging and straining to help pump his dick in and out of the runt. His massive arms and chest flexed and sprouted lightning bolts of veins across them. His own sizeable nipples stiffened and jutted out from his bowling ball pecs – those two heaving, monstrous muscles, colliding together with every thrust. His ass, too, which was even bigger and meatier than Logan’s, shifted from two perfectly round globes, into rock-hard slabs of sinewy muscle, quaking from the effort of his mighty thrusts.

“Ungh!... Ungh!... UGNH!!!” Sabretooth grunted. He drilled into Wolverine. There was no need to hold back. Wolverine would heal. And, even if he didn’t, Sabretooth didn’t give a fuck. So, he pumped harder. His dick plunged in and out of Wolverine’s tight, wet hole mercilessly. Sabretooth’s heavy balls bounced between his own thighs and the back of Wolverine’s.

“Ungh! Ya like takin’ my cock, runt? Ungh! Ya learn yer place yet? Ungh! Hhhungh!” Sabretooth’s dick felt incredible. It was a hot, pulsing tube of pure pleasure, aching in the most amazing way from Logan’s tightness. Sabretooth wanted even more – he _needed_ more!

The pace of his thrusts slowed, but the force of them increased. He slammed hard into Wolverine. And, finally, Wolverine reacted. He moaned. He whimpered. He even cried out…

“Fuck! Sabretooth… Ya fuckin’… uhhnnn… FUCK!” Wolverine yelled. He growled and pounded his fist against the tiled floor.

“Ungh!... Glad ta hear yer awake… Ungh!... Wouldn’t want ya to… UNGH!... miss this! UNGH!!!” Sabretooth was hypnotized by all the sloppy thrusting. He thought about Wolverine, and what the runt had done to him with his claws… then, he thought about his own dick, and how each thrust felt like he was penetrating the little man, repaying stab for stab. But, it was more than that… it felt like his dick was destroying him! That’s what Sabretooth really wanted; he was fucking the runt to death! He was going to use him, fill him up, and end him!

The idea stirred the cum in his weighty balls. He could feel them tingling. Starting to rise up. So, he pumped deeper. Sabretooth wanted the force of his cumming to split the runt in two!

Wolverine moaned… it almost sounded like he was taking pleasure in it, which dampened Sabretooth’s buzz. So, the big blond started thrusting hard enough that it would have snapped a normal man in half.

“Fuck… Sabreooth… Ya may have a little dick… uhnn… but ya know how to fuck… uhnn! Don’t ya, big boy?”

“What? … Ungh!” Sabretooth was lost to his approaching orgasm. He could feel it rising up from his balls. He was only dimly aware of Wolverine’s sudden change in tone. The brute’s mind was focused on the pleasing exhaustion of his own body, and his sensitive dick, throbbing and thrusting back and forth inside the best hole he had ever found – a hole that massaged him perfectly, squeezing his base, and loosening as it ran up his length, like emptying a tube of toothpaste.

“That’s it, big guy,” Wolverine encouraged.

Sabretooth shuttered. Another thrust. His muscles trembled. Another thrust. He groaned from deep inside his chest. Two more thrusts! His balls tightened in preparation. One more powerful thrust! and the fat head of his dick felt like it was going to blow off.

“Uhhhh… Yeah, bitch! Ya ready to take yer alpha’s load, huh? Ungh! Ya fuckin’ ready for it?”

“Think I’m lettin’ ya cum in me?”

“Ya ain’t gotta choice. Ungh! I own ya now! UNGH! Yer my… UNGH!... LITTLE!... UUUNGH! RUNT!”

Sabretooth felt his balls ignite. The potent load shot up to his cock. He filled his lungs and puffed out his chest to prepare for the impact of the orgasm, which was sure to shatter him.

Only, it never came.

Instead, Wolverine clamped his ass down so hard on Sabretooth’s aching dick, that the torrent of cum was cut off and forced into retreat. The load slammed back into his balls, creating an aching, swirling storm within them, begging for release.

“Unnnnnngaaahhhhh…” Sabretooth howled.

“Sorry, bub. My bones ain’t the only thing that’s metal. I also got buns of steel. And they’re closed for business.”

“W-w-what… did ya… do to me?” Sabretooth managed to squeeze out. He was frozen. It felt like his mind had melted, like reality had slipped away… just a moment ago, he was about to cum so hard that maybe it would destroy the little pipsqueak… now, his cock felt like it was crushed in a vice and his balls were so full, they were about to pop. He needed to cum, but, he couldn’t.

“I just gave ya a pair of blue balls, big guy. Gave it to ya bad. Now, I’m gonna show ya what happens when ya try to fuck with the best.”

Sabretooth’s muscles flared. “NO! I’m fillin’ ya up, little man! And you ain’t gonna–Aaarrgh!”

Wolverine clenched again. Sabretooth’s hard dick nearly exploded.

“Ya ain’t in charge no more, Sabretooth. Ya never were. Now, I got ya by yer little cock!”

Wolverine spun himself around on Sabretooth’s pressurized rod, all the while keeping the brute’s dick trapped inside of him. He climbed up the big man and wrapped his legs around Sabretooth’s thick waist. They stared at each other, their faces mere inches apart. Wolverine was smirking deviously, and Sabretooth looked like he wanted to wake up from this nightmare.

_This ain’t happenin’! Not again! The runt ain’t takin’ me down! I’ll show ‘em who the man is, I’ll tear ‘em in two… he’ll be–_

Wolverine suddenly impaled himself on Sabretooth’s dick. His powerful ass slid down the big blond’s disappointing length and slapped painfully against his balls.

“UNGH!” Sabretooth grunted, then fell onto his back with a thud. Wolverine stayed on top of him, riding him. Sabretooth looked up at the runt with an overwhelming mix of shock, fury and arousal.

“What’s the matter, Sabretooth? My ass too much for ya?”

Sabretooth growled, then, grabbed onto Wolverine’s waist once again. He attempted to thrust his dick into the impudent wimp and reassert his dominance; he flexed his muscles, turning his torso into a hard landscape of rippling hills and bulky mountains, all shaking and trembling with power; he bared his teeth and snarled like the animal he was… but, none of it helped. His dick didn’t budge. His thick member was under the control of Wolverine’s ass. To Sabretooth’s utter horror, the animal was restrained.

“Now yer getting’ it,” Wolverine said, and squeezed out an agonized moan from his captive.

“That won’t stop me from… Rrrrrrippin’ yer head off!” Sabretooth barked out between his heavy breaths.

Wolverine popped only one claw from each knuckle. He pressed the tips of his blades against the stiffened points of sabretooth’s sensitive, ripe nipples. The big man halted. His mighty pecs tensed reflexively. Wolverine started to play with him, rubbing the harsh metal razors against the brute’s rigid nubs.

Sabretooth was confused. He hated the runt! He wanted the runt dead! But, it felt so damn good having his nipples roughened like that. They were scraped and prodded. Then flicked and crushed against his domed chest. Plus, Wolverine looked good on top of him, his muscular, yet smaller build. Just enough definition for Sabretooth to see the workings of his taut body as he began to gently rock back and forth on the brute’s still aching manhood. Wolverine arched his back, stretching his torso out for the big feral, while at the same time speeding up the nipple play, flicking them mercilessly back and forth with his blades.

“Ungh!... W-what’re ya doin’ runt?... Ungh! Turns out ya want it… UNGH!... Don’t ya?”

“Yer balls must be achin’, Creed. Ya wanna fill me? Then fill me up, big man.”

The blades pressed harder, not enough to break the skin, but enough to make Sabretooth moan from the stimulation. His reddened, swollen nipples stuck out from his immense pecs like two flagpoles atop twin hills. He looked down to watch his tenderized points being abused by Wolverine’s rapid flicking. With all the rubbing and prodding, he felt like he could cum out of them.

Sabretooth’s breathing quickened. His pecs quivered. His abs tightened. His body became a hard, fortified bulk of muscle… except for one part of him: the cock trapped in his enemy’s ass, and the bloated balls hanging just below.

Between his nipples, and the tight ass sliding up and down his dick, Sabretooth could feel another orgasm building, only, this one combined with the one he had been denied. He had never experienced such pressure. His balls felt like they were water balloons being filled up more, and more and more! At any moment, they might start bursting at the seams. The intense pressure stiffened his shaft beyond any hard-on he’d ever had. His swollen cock head felt like it was expanding, like it was a big, bruised tip that even the slightest move would ignite. He could feel his own pulse throbbing against Wolverine’s. Each beat was unbearable. He needed release. He wanted to empty himself into the runt. He had no choice!

And then, as his engorged balls tightened to his shaft, and the flood gates opened once again, releasing a surge of cum up into his fat dick, Sabretooth looked at Wolverine… The runt was smiling.

“No!” Sabretooth screamed. “DON’T! Ya can’t!”

Wolverine tightened his impenetrable ass once more.

The orgasm was choked, clogging Sabretooth’s tender dick. He felt the base of his shaft expand from the force, then, the dreaded drop; the huge load was forced back down into his balls. This time, he almost felt them expand, and the flood of cum slosh around from the impact, like two big bags of milk.

“Uuuuuunnnnnnhhhhharrrrrrgghhh!!!!” Sabretooth howled in agony as his own cum load bruised and battered his balls. He felt his dick throb inside Wolverine, as if it had something to squirt. It pumped wildly inside the runt, coming up empty.

Every muscle on Sabretooth’s stacked body trembled from the pressure. He groaned and shuddered. How could this have happened to him?... AGAIN?! He was bigger, stronger and more ferocious than Wolverine… how could that little runt beat him twice? He refused to accept it.

_NOOOOO! I’m the alpha! He can’t… defeat… ME!!!_

“Fuck, Sabretooth, look at yer fuckin’ jacked body. Yer _muscles_ got muscles. Yer a real beast, ya know? And that’s why ya always lose, bub. All ‘em big scary parts ya got: those fat fuckin’ tits, and ‘em bulgin’ arms… what good did they do ya? None! Yer still beat! And I’m on top, like always, ‘cause yer just a fuckin’ animal. That’s yer nature. And I can read ya like a book.”

Sabretooth wanted to show Wolverine – that cocky bastard – the damage his big body could inflict, but, he was paralyzed by his aching balls and throbbing dick. If his junk were a nuclear reactor, it was well beyond the red. His destruction was imminent, and, there was nothing he could do about it.

“Ya know, big man, with all those loads built up, if ya cum now, ya may not survive it.” Wolverine started riding Sabretooth’s dick again. As he pumped his ass up and down the brute’s painfully swollen 4 and half inches, Sabretooth began to growl. The faster Wolverine bounced, the heavier and louder the growls.

Wolverine pressed is palms flat against Sabretooth’s heaving chest.

“Careful Sabretooth, ya ain’t got much left.”

Wolverine tightened his ass around Sabretooth’s base, then eased as he pulled up. He did this again. And again!

The brute’s dick, beaten into submission by its new master, throbbed and quaked like a rocket about to take off. His swollen balls started to squeeze.

Sabretooth’s eyes went wide. This was his defeat. This was his end. He couldn’t deny it anymore. His massive, manly body, with all his strength and taut, straining muscle, was about to be obliterated. The runt had won. Sabretooth was not match. He was nothing…

“I c-c-can’t…” was all Sabretooth said. Then, the eruption.

He felt his balls contract. His three mighty cum loads rushed up to his dick all at once, almost splitting it in half. Sabretooth’s pulsing hammer-head gushed furiously into Wolverine’s depths. The runt’s hole overflowed, spilling back out onto Sabretooth’s balls.

The orgasms hit Sabretooth like a tidal wave. It ripped him apart. The brute arched his back, thrusting his immense pecs and abused nipples into the air. Every muscle he had tightened and quaked from the force of it.

“RAAAAAAAARRRGH!” Sabretooth roared so load, Wolverine almost covered his ears.

Then, the big blond behemoth fell limp against the tiles. His eyes were closed. His mouth was open. A bit of drool ran down the side of his cheek. His pecs trembled every time he breathed, as if the rising and falling of his chest was too stimulating for them.

It wasn’t until Wolverine got off of him that he noticed Sabretooth’s hips were still phantom thrusting, as if the orgasm wasn’t finished. The force of the thrusts sent Sabretooth’s now deflated 3-incher flopping pathetically against his matted blond pubes.

Wolverine didn’t cum. He had gotten hard, sure. But, this wasn’t about his pleasure. This had been about punishment.

He stood in front of Sabretooth’s naked, unconscious body for a few more minutes and shook his head.

“Pathetic,” he mumbled to himself. Then, he went into the one of the stalls and washed up. He toweled himself off and headed for the change room.

“W-Wait!” came a familiar voice from behind him. “This ain’t over… I’m still gonna… f-f-finish ya, runt!”

Wolverine turned.

There was Sabretooth. Barely standing. His right arm hugged his pecs, his hand carefully testing the sensitivity of his left nipple, still red and swollen. His left hand cupped his privates.

“Ya know bub, yer right,” Wolverine agreed. “This ain’t over. I forgot to show ya what I do to rapist pieces a shit.”

Wolverine charged at the bigger man. Sabretooth, in his weakened state, couldn’t defend in time. Wolverine slammed his fist hard into the brute’s torso, sending shockwaves through his abs. Then, he delivered two devastating kicks, one for each of his mighty pecs. And finally, an uppercut to Sabretooth’s jaw.

The big blond stumbled back dizzily. He tripped over the bench and fell in a seated position with his back propped up against the wall.

Wolverine walked over to him.

Sabretooth moaned. His head wavered back and forth.

“Ya ready fer yer comeuppance, ya bastard?” Wolverine kicked Sabretooth’s thick legs apart so that they were spread wide open. The big feral’s dick and balls flopped down. His balls were fat enough to hit the tile – his dick, not so much.

Wolverine formed a fist and gently placed his knuckle underneath Sabretooth’s scrotum so that the brute’s heavy balls and little dick were slumped over his fist.

As soon as he felt Wolverine’s touch, Sabretooth’s eyes shot open. At first, he was confused, still lost in his daze. Then, he looked down. And whimpered.

“Wait, what’re ya doin’?” he pleaded.

“I’m showin’ ya that ya can’t just take what ya want. There’s consequences, big man.” Wolverine’s knuckles pressed harder, pushing against Sabretooth’s already hypersensitive balls.

“Wolverine, no. Y-ya can’t! I’m sorry, okay? Ya taught me my lesson already.”

“Nah, that wasn’t a lesson. That was punishment. This, here, this is what ya need to learn, bub.”

“Okay, I got it. I ain’t gonna fuck with ya no more. Promise. Ya can’t do this to me!”

“It’s not me that’s doin’ this. This is what ya brought upon yerself. Dangerous animals get gelded, Sabretooth!”

“NO! DON’T! STO–”

SNIKT!

Suddenly, Wolverine’s blades shot out and a weight fell of Sabretooth’s body.

The big blond screamed! He instantly folded into himself. His hands clasped for what was no longer between his legs. Blood gushed out of him. He curled up, a quivering, heaving mess.

Wolverine stood and walked out, carrying Sabretooth’s dick and balls in his hand.

“Figure it’ll be at least a couple weeks before those grow back, bub. Hope ya take that time to think ‘bout what ya done.”

With the sound of the beast howling behind him, Wolverine tossed his Sabretooth’s useless junk in the trash and got dressed.

THE END… FINAL CHAPTER STILL TO CUM!


End file.
